Spring heat
by pearlless
Summary: Story about inuyasha goes into heat and Kagome doesn't know what it is? And lets see how she will handle things,And mysteries events in later chapters?, Lemons,And language!
1. Chapter 1

hey everyone its pearl here Im gonna hold off on the true love story and try another story but that doesn't mean Im stopping it kay? anyway on with the story!

Spring heat

chapter 1

It was the first day of spring for Kagome Higurashi as always she would

come home for a day or two to do some school work and then go back to the

fredal era (an: i dont no how to spell it) , with the ignorant hanyou Inayasha today.

Present time:

''KAGOME!'' yelled an angry hanyou

''What Inuyasha?, I'm trying to pack your ramen so we can go!'' said Kagome frustrated

''well hurry up we need to go get some jewel shards!'' said inuyasha from the living room.

(10 minutes later)

''Come on Inuyasha Im ready to go!'' said Kagome happily.

'' bout time wrench '' Inuyasha snarled.

'' Inuyasha how many times do i haft to tell you NOT TO CALL ME WRENCH !''

'' SIT BOY!

BAM!

Inuyasha fell on the cement ground.

Once the spell wore off Inuyasha came up pissed off.

'' Dammit! Kagome! why did you haft to fucking sit me! ''

Kagome stopped walking toward's the well and sighed getting angry.

'' BECAUSE , you keep calling me wrench when i told you not to!, my name is

KA-G-O-M-E, not wrench!'' said Kagome angrily

'' Feh , whatever wrench'' Inuyasha mumbled.

'' what did you just say!?'' said Kagome getting more frustrated.

''nothing'' replied Inuyasha

Kagome rolled her eyes and headed went down the wells steps and jumped in the well with inuyasha right behind her.

Kagome and Inuyasha climbed out of the well and headed towards kaede's hut.

They were nearing the ht when they heard a SLAP! and someone saying HENTAI!

Just then sango came out mumbling angrily to find Kagome and Inuyasha out there.

Inuyasha shook his head and replied '' he never learns does he?''

Sango gave Kagomea hug and smiled '' Hey, Kagome , i missed you and welcome back!''

'' Thanks sango i missed you too!, anway where's shippo?'' asked Kagome curiously

'' He's out with kilala getting fish for dinner'' said sango still smiling.

''Oh hello Lady Kagome ,Welcome back'' said Miroku giving her a hug , while Inuyasha growled at him '' Don't even think about it Monk '' said inuyasha warningly

''how rude Inuyasha thinking that i would touch your mate?'' said Miroku wiggling his eyebrows.

''HENTAI!'' sango bonked miroku on the head.

''S-s-she's not my mate!'' said inuyasha blushing ' i wish though ' thought inuyasha

'' umm... Inuyasha, whats a mate?'' asked Kagome curiously

well thats it for now remeber read and review! and please no flames!


	2. Chapter 2

hey everyone sorry i didn't update as soon i had loads of homework stupid..homework.. anyway on with he story and yes ill try and make it longer but Imo the type who have a hard time trying to type alot... anyway on with the story!

00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0

Last time on spring heat...

_'' inuyasha,what's a mate?_

'' Keh , something'' said Inuyasha

_' shit...i forgot it was mating season...wonder why i haven't been effected by it yet...' _thought inuyasha

'' TELL ME!'' said Kagome getting angrier by the second.

''Feh,''

''SIT!''

BAM!

''What was that for?!?'' said inuyasha angrily

'' Grr your so mean Inuyasha'' said kagome started to stomp off toward's the well again.

As she was leaving Inuyasha was about to walk off when a sudden smell hit his nose... Kagome's scent smelt like strawberries and honey but more brighter then before then it hit him she was in heat.

' _shit , i can't stand the urge...WAIT! i can't go after Kagome...'_

_'but you love her' said a voice _

_' who the hell are you??!! and No i don't!' _

_' im you and yes you do im you and i love her so admit it you do...'_

_' but...she doesn't like me in that way...'_

_' but you never know she could , come on lets goooooooo to herrrrrrrrr '_

_said his other side..._

_' No..'_

_'Please...'_

_'No that's finale!'_

_'Fine but i will get my way one way or another..!'_

_'Try...'_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_meanwhile..._

'' Grrrr... i hate that stupid dog!'' said Kagome

as she went into her house to see her mom cooking

''Oh hello sweetie?, what's wrong?'' said her mother worriedly

'' Just Inuyasha being mean again mom'' said Kagome trying not to be angry...

'' Oh sweetie don't worry he's probably gonna come say sorry to you later?'' said her Mom.

'' Maybe...'' said Kagome

Her mom smiled

''Mom if you don't mind Im gonna go to bed early '' said Kagome yawning

'' Okay sweetie I'll wake you up for school tomorrow?'' said her Mom

'' Yeah mom that would be great '' said Kagome smiling at the thought she had

_'then I'll be able to see the girl's tomorrow '_

Her mother smiled seeing Kagome happy

''Well goodnight mom '' said Kagome heading upstairs to her room

'' goodnight sweetie'' her mom said as Kagome left

Kagome fell into her bed and sighed '' it feel's good to be in a bed instead of sleeping in tree's ...''

then Kagome thought out loud

'' what does mates mean...hmmm I'll haft to ask miroku when Inuyasha isn't looking...'' Kagome kept thinking that night but son fell asleep...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

''Kagome time to get up for school!'' yelled her mom up the stairs

'' Okay mom!'' yelled Kagome while jumping out of bed and getting ready for school

**((an: yeah i spead up the scene a bit hehe))**

Soon Kagome was at school

''Kagome!''

Kagome turned around to see her three friends Yuri ,Mackenzie,Tahsys running up to her

**((an: i dont remember her friends names??? lol sorry))**

''Kagome your looking well has hojo talked to you yet?'' asked mackenzie

'' No he hasn't anyway how are you ?'' asked Kagome smiling

'' you shouldn't be asking us how we are you should be telling us about that rude boyfriend of yours named-''

'Tahsys was about to say but was cut in by

Yuri

'' inuyasha , has he been treating you nice? or has he being mean to you again?'' Asked Yuri

Kagome put her head down '' Well we got into a fight-''

but was cut off again ...

'' Kagome!'' came a running Hojo

'' Oh hey hojo '' said Kagome smiling

'' im glad your at school i was wondering if you wanted to go on a date-''

''NO! she not going on a date with you HUMAN!''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

OOOOOO wonder who that is...anyway read and review


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry i didn't update i had lost of school work!!!!! anyway heres the story and thanks for the reviews!

-0-0-0-0-00-

**Last time on spring Heat...**

''No, she is NOT going on a date with you Human!''

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0\

In the Fuedel Era with Inuyasha.

'I guess i was mean to Kagome , I should go see Kagome and say sorry' thought inuyasha

**' Yeah you should and then we will take her as our mate' **thought inuyasha's demon

'No you will hurt her, plus how could she love me? a halfbreed?' thought inuyasha

Inuyasha's demon snickered.

'**Just go already and see her.' **

'Fine but don't even think about doing anything to Kagome'

'**Fine'**

That's when Inuyasha jumped in the well after Kagome.

After jumping out of the well he sniffed and found that Kagome wasn't home and decided to sniff her out.

Soon after her found her scent but that's when his demon side howled with anger there was a male near HIS Kagome!

'**MATE! MATE! male near our MATE! MUST KILL!''**

Because it was mating season he couldn't control his demon side when it got angry so his demon side took over .

His demon soon found Kagome and the MALE intruder and stopped when he heard what the male was saying!

To him it sounded like the other male wanted to court HIS Kagome and that's when he snarled and jumped out at them.

**''No, she is NOT going on a date with you Human!'**' snarled his beast

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kagome turned around and saw standing there was Inuyasha in is demon form angry as hell and snarling.

Kagome was about to say something to Inuyasha when Hojo stepped in.

''Excuse me but it's not your choice it's Kagome's choice.'' said Hojo trying to be brave.

Inuyasha snarled and was about to pounce when Kagome shouted ''SIT!''

BAM!

Kagome thought if she did this Inuyasha would turn back to himself but this time she was wrong for Inuyasha didn't turn back because he was letting his demon out to tear Hojo to shreds, because he couldn't control his instincts because it was after all mating season.

Kagome eye's went wide.

' I haft to get the girl's and Hojo out of here now before inuyasha hurts them!' thought Kagome panicking.

''Hojo, girls get out of here quickly now!'' said Kagome in front of them.

''But Kagome-'' they were cut off by Kagome screaming ''Go now if you don't want to die'' and that's when they ran for leaving kagome with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha saw them running and was about to go after them but he stopped and looked at Kagome and started towards her growling...''MATE...''

Kagome didn't know what to do.

Then Inuyasha used his demonic speed and picked Kagome bridle style and nuzzled her neck before He took off toward's the well.

Soon they reached the well and Inuyasha's demon was still out.

''Inuyasha what are you doing?''

''**Bringing Mate home so we can mate and have lots of pups.'' **said his beast softly.

''Pups?'' said Kagome confused due to she didn't know what mating ment.

**'Yes Mate pups,come now to much talk .''** as Inuyasha jumped in the well with Kagome into his arms.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

How was that? i know still short im writing this before school ack i gotta go gonna miss my bus bye bye and REMEBER TO R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! sorry I didn't up date its been hard since I'm only aloud half in hour a day on the computer so yeah but anyway on with the story and THANK YOU REVIEWERS! And no i can't help stand the puppy dog eyes.

Last time...

on spring heat.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'**Bringing Mate home so we can mate and have lots of pups.'' **said his beast softly.

''Pups?'' said Kagome confused due to she didn't know what mating meant.

**'Yes Mate pups,come now to much talk .''** as Inuyasha jumped in the well with Kagome into his arms.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Present time.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kagome and Inuyasha had just got out the when Inuyasha, started running towards a cave...that his beast had chose.

" Uh..Inu-" but Kagome was cut off by inuyasha nuzzling her.

"**Shh ...Mate must be quiet." **said Inuyasha beast.

Kagome was getting angrier by the second , who was he telling her to BE QUIET?

They both soon came to the cave and in there Kagome saw a bed of deer furs made by Inuyasha who kept it secretly.

Inuyasha put Kagome down and sat down with her and started to nuzzle her while trying to pull of her shirt but Kagome kept saying ''no'' , and that was making Inuyasha beast mad because it was thinking that she didn't except them as her mate.

soon Inuyasha's beast had Kagome pinned down and was on top of her and her knee between his thighs.

**"Mate, we must mate" howled Inuyashas beast**

Kagome was scared she didn't know what was going on but she did know his beast wanted sex and thats when she got an idea to escape...

When Inuyasha wasn't paying attention Kagome kneed him in the groin hard.

That made Inuyasha howl in pain and fall on his side.

Kagome was so pissed off.

This was gonna the be the biggest...

"SIT!!!!!!!!!!!"

BAM!

Inuyasha was on the floor knocked out and was in his natural form.

That's when Kagome decided to run, because when inuyasha woke up it wouldn't be pretty.

And ran towards the well and jumped in.

1 hour later with inuyasha

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Inuyasha groaned waking up, his groined hurt and his head was pounding.

He didn't remeber anything but seeing Kagome with Hojo.

Then he had a feeling that wasn't good and asked his beast.

" What did you do to Kagome!" he said to his beast

His beast whined and said

"** We tried to mate her, but she got scared and hurt us..and ran away.."**

"Baka beast, she's not ready!, she doesn't know anything about mating , you scared her!" yelled Inuyasha

His beast whimpered.

**"Sorry..."**

now Inuyasha was thinking on how to say sorry to Kagome and gain his trust back...

-------------------------------

Thats all for now but hey i need your guys help on what i should do with the story?

a) him go back apolgys and then he confesses his love and theres lemons or

B) he doesn't tell his love till a few chapters and they go back and look for jewel shards

C) she doesn't forgive him and he has to do something to win her heart.

anyways thank you And remember read and review!


	5. Author's Note not bad

Hey everyone Sorry it took so long my comp crashed and well i lsot my work blah blah blah well Now I need some help FROM YOU.

Im now having a contest for best lemon whoever writes the Best lemon i will post and Not only You will have you name up on the very top every chapter :) so start sending the lemons and the faster the story will come up! SO let the CONTEST! Begin!

AND thank you Inu kawaii 145 if thats how you spell it for your reviews it helped me a bit but ima go with the lemon But i will t ake that into consiteration for my next story!


End file.
